1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag curtain module with a secondary attachment device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel apparatus and method for securing two separate longitudinal portions of a folded airbag curtain to the interior of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable safety restraint devices, or airbags, are mandatory on most new vehicles. Airbags are typically installed as part of a system with an airbag module in the steering wheel on the driver's side of car and in the dashboard on the passenger side of a car. In the event of an accident, a sensor within the vehicle measures abnormal deceleration and triggers the ignition of an explosive charge contained within an inflator. Expanding gases from the charge travel through conduits and fill the airbags, which immediately inflate in front of the driver and passenger to protect them from harmful impact with the interior of the car. Airbag systems have also been developed in response to the need for similar protection from lateral impacts between a passenger and the side of a vehicle's interior. This might occur when another vehicle collides with the side of the car, or in a rollover situation where the side of car is repeatedly impacting the ground.
Side impact airbag systems are designed to prevent the head of a vehicle occupant from emerging through the window opening or from colliding with the reaction surface at the side of the vehicle. Side impact airbags have a smaller area than front impact airbags in which to deploy and must be configured to inflate efficiently and in the right direction. There is also less space to install side impact airbags. Side inflatable airbag curtains are typically attached to the roof rail of a car behind the head liner. The roof rail is the metal portion of the car frame which extends along the side of the car at the junction of the side doors and the roof. The head liner is an interior component which covers the roof rail at the door seal.
Side airbag modules typically include an inflatable curtain folded into a predetermined configuration and then placed in a covering, wrap, or housing. Most side airbag modules include a single attachment means for securing the airbag module to the roof rail. When the airbag curtain is in a folded state, the airbag module is long, narrow, and flexible. The problem with most side impact air modules is that their long and narrow configuration makes them awkward and clumsy to install. The folded airbag must be positioned next to the roof rail or other frame member to which it will be attached. Often times, the roof rail is curved, and the installer needs both hands to align the somewhat flimsy folded airbag and module with the curved or twisted roof rail. This makes it extremely difficult if not impossible for the installer to operate the tool used to mount the airbag curtain to the vehicle. Sometimes this problem is overcome by using separate positioning equipment, or using multiple people to install the airbag curtain. Unfortunately, the use of additional equipment, tools, or human resources drives up the cost of installation. If the installer were to use one hand to steady the airbag curtain and the other hand to secure a portion of the curtain to the vehicle interior, the folded airbag curtain may bend, fold, or crimp, which may negatively effect the fold configuration of the airbag causing the airbag to inefficiently or improperly deploy upon inflation.
Another problem with known airbag modules stems from the fact that most roof rails to which the folded side impact airbag module is to be attached are not completely vertical. They are long angled pieces and even after a primary attachment area of the folded curtain is secured to the vehicle interior, the wrapped or covered curtain dangles down and away from the roof rail to which it is to be attached. The dangling airbag curtain module interferes with the assembly of the final interior trim. Additionally, side airbag curtain modules have less space in which to be installed, and it is preferable that they are installed in their most compact form. Dangling airbag curtain modules are not compact.
Thus, it would be an advantage to provide an airbag curtain module which allowed the installer to secure the primary attachment source to the interior of a vehicle without the need for extra tools, equipment, or human resources. It would also be an advantage to provide such an airbag curtain module that would allow the folded airbag to be pivoted out of the way and attached to the frame of a vehicle such that packaging and assembly of the final interior trim of the vehicle could be easily accomplished without interference from the folded inflatable curtain. It would also be an advancement to provide such an airbag curtain that was less expensive and easier to install.
Such an airbag curtain module and method of folding are disclosed and claimed herein.